Falling Into You
by Spaz85
Summary: Embry had given up all hopes of imprinting until he meets Kerrie, the sister of Seth's imprint Katie. Katie and Seth are getting married and Kerrie is in town to help with the last minute preparations. Will she return to her life in Boston? (set post movies) trailer on my youtube channel spaz85
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"Two more weeks." Katie said with a grin as Seth nodded in agreement.

"Yes, two more weeks." They were sitting in the living room of their new house waiting for her sister to arrive. Seth's ears perked up as Katie forced herself to stand and she waddled to the window.

"She's here!" She squealed and walked to the door as a red head climbed out of a car and ran up the steps hugging her.

"Look at you!" She said putting her hand on her sister's belly. "I can't believe your only 5 months along." Katie gave her sister a look. "Hi Seth!"

"Hey Kerrie, need help with your bags?"

"I can get em."

"I insist." He said walking past the two women.

"I'm surprised mom and dad agree to not come out till closer to the wedding." Katie said waddling back to the couch.

"I talked them into it. I'm sure she'll be here for weeks when the baby is born." Katie frowned at her sister's comment. The girls loved their parents but their mom was too excited, a wedding and a baby in less then a year.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they moved here." Kerrie said with a grin.

"Free babysitting." Katie said reaching for her water on the table. "So how was the flight?"

"Ok, I stopped to pick up a few things on the way that's why it took so long." Seth came in holding a large suitcase and several shopping bags. "I picked up some pans and cooking supplies, I know your not a big cook but while I'm here I want to help out." Katie nodded, she knew her older sister would take over the kitchen. "Once I get settled in I'll go to the food store and pick up some stuff. We can talk about some meals you want-"

"Anything is good!" Seth said coming out of the guest room. Seth and Kerrie had only met once before but he was throughly impressed with her cooking.

"I should go get settled in and I could use a shower."

"Go ahead, towels in that closet." Seth said pointing. Kerrie disappeared into her room as Katie put up her feet.

"This is going to be nice." She said as Seth joined her on the couch. An hour later Kerrie was sitting in the living room listing off some ideas for dinner. Katie listed off a few foods she was craving and her sister started typing things into her iPhone.

"Kerrie, you don't need to rush out. Tonight we are going over Sam and Emily's everyone wants to meet you."

"Oh yes, will I get to meet your sister? We've been e-mailing."

"Yes, she'll be there as well as our mom."

"Great."

"I can go with you." Katie said standing up.

"No, rest. I need to stretch my legs after the flight plus since I'm here for over 2 weeks I need to find my way around." Seth gave her directions to the grocery store and Kerrie was out the door.

"I think her and Leah are going to get along great." Seth said as Katie nodded. A little over 45 minutes later Kerrie returned with the car filled with groceries. Seth helped bring them in as Katie pointed out how the kitchen was set up.

"Go ahead and rearrange stuff." Katie said knowing how organized her sister was. Seth watched an amazement as Kerrie moved all of the items in the fridge around and then did the same with cabinets.

"I bought some things to make dessert. I was thinking a cake and brownies. You mentioned a lot of people so I bought big trays." Seth went to go answer the ringing phone as Katie sat at the table watching her sister start baking.

"Your so good, I should take some notes." Katie watched as her sister made both the cake and brownies from scratch.

"They need me at the shop, I'll be back before dinner." He said giving Katie and quick kiss before hurrying out the door. Once the dessert was in the oven the sisters moved to the living room and Katie showed Kerrie some of her ideas for the wedding.

"Oh I almost forgot, we have your dress fitting tomorrow and my final fitting. Leah is going to go with us and Seth's mom."

Kerrie nodded, she had measured herself and sent her sister the measurements and hoped the dress would actually fit her. The wedding was originally going to be in Boston the following summer but when Katie discovered she was pregnant Seth insisted that they marry before the baby was born. Katie pulled out some pictures and started pointing everyone out. Kerrie was Facebook friends with Leah and the two of them had been planning Katie's bridal shower and bachelorette party over the past few months.

"So I've been thinking, Seth's two friends Jake and Embry are in the wedding and Embry is single…"

"Oh Katie, no..defiantly not."

"Why not? You've been broken up with that James idiot for weeks."

"We weren't really together." Kerrie said quickly.

"But he was living with you."

"Not all the time, just during the week."

Katie rolled her eyes. "You never did tell me what happened with him."

"He was talking to some girl who was pregnant." Katie looked confused as Kerrie continued. "He didn't know she was pregnant, how dumb can you be? She was like 8 months pregnant and you could clearly tell."

Katie shook her head. "You'll find a good guy, someone who deserves you."

"Maybe when I go to Europe next month." She said with a grin.

"Keep on rubbing that in."

"It will be epic." Kerrie said as Katie stuck out her tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

At 5 Seth arrived home covered in oil; Katie pushed him towards the bathroom as Kerrie cut up the brownies and finished up the glaze for her cake.

"That looks so yummy, can't I sneak a piece?"

"Have a brownie." Katie pouted as she nibbled on the brownie.

"These are so freaking good, that's it you need to stay for the next four months."

"No way I'm missing out on my trip. I've only been dying to see Europe since I was 14."

"At least I get to see pictures." Katie said.

"I'll send you some stuff and something for my niece or nephew. You know once the little one turns 2 I'm taking him or her on their first Disney trip."

"Oh how nice. Am I not invited?"

"You and Seth are welcome to come as well. We can all stay at my timeshare but…."

"But you'll plan everything. I know, it is your timeshare and your a control freak." Kerrie rolled her eyes at her sister's comment.

"It's the teacher in me." She said with a laugh. At 6 they headed over to Sam and Emily's house. Seth drove even though it was a short walk. A woman stood in the door with a little boy on her hip.

"Hello!" She said with a grin. Katie had explained that Emily had a scar on her face but she knew Kerrie wouldn't think anything of it.

"Emily, this is my sister Kerrie." Katie said as Emily pulled Kerrie into a hug.

"Nice to finally meet you! Come on in, just about everyone is here."

"I made some dessert." Kerrie said as Seth brought the two trays into the kitchen. Emily started introducing Kerrie to everyone, she was glad Katie had shown her pictures. Not everyone was present but she met Sam, Sam Jr., Quil, Claire, Kim, Jared, Paul, Rachel, Brady, Jess, Colin, Hannah, and Sue.

"Jacob, Leah, Tim, and Embry should be here soon." Emily said.

"I like your dress." Claire said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Katie said your a teacher. My teachers were never pretty like you, they were old and ugly." Quil who was sitting nearby chuckled at Clare's comment.

"That's true, at least here on the reservation." Jared added.

"Not where she works. I think it must be a requirement to be attractive to work in her school, only three teachers are older." Katie said joining the group.

"What grade do you teach?" Kim asked.

"I have been teaching kindergarten but in September they are opening a pre-kindergarten and I'm moving into that position. It'll be a change but that's the age group I've always wanted to teach."

"What is there to teach? They are what? 3?" Paul said as Kerrie frowned.

"The children need to be 4 before September 1, they'll learn a lot. I have a few assessments to give to make sure they are developmentally where they should be. We'll work on writing their letters and names, book handling skills, some basic math."

"See, that's why I never liked school." Paul said as Rachel hit his arm.

"I like school, it's fun." Claire said giving Kerrie a smile. "I bet your a fun teacher." She added.

"When we went to visit we helped chaperone a field trip to the Children's Museum, it was awesome." Seth said as Katie grinned.

"It was fun. She had a cute class, one of the little boys could have been her son. He was a little red head and was a cutie pie. It was raining outside and he said it was tinkling instead of sprinkling." Katie said laughing at the memory. A woman and man walked into the house and Kerrie recognized her as Leah.

"Hello everyone!" She said as they sat down.

"Now you two can finally met in person. Kerrie, this is Leah." Katie said as Leah shook her hand.

"Nice to meet yea. You two really do look nothing alike." Leah said looking between the two sisters. Kerrie was fair and looked very Irish while Katie had darker coloring and looked almost Italian.

"When we're standing together we look more alike." Kerrie said standing up and Katie did the same.

"Now I can see it. You two have the same nose and chin." Leah said as they heard something outside.

"That must be Jake and Embry." Seth said as the sisters returned to their spots.

"So Katie also mentioned that your backpacking through Europe. That sounds so exciting." Emily said as everyone looked to Kerrie who nodded.

"I'm excited for it. Me and my friend Erin are going, she's a first grade teacher at my school. We are starting in Spain and moving around Europe for 10 days then spending another four days in Ireland. We plan on visiting Spain, France, Germany, Belgium, and United Kingdom. We are going to spend the last days in Ireland where we are meeting up with two other co-workers."

"That sounds amazing." Rachel said as she stood. "This is my little brother Jacob and that's Embry. This is Kerrie, Katie's sister." She said as Kerrie turned in her seat. Everything seemed to stop as she and Embry locked eyes. Katie gave Seth a knowing look as the others waited to see what would happen.

"Nice to meet you." Jacob said quickly moving across the room to find a seat.

"Hello." Embry said quickly. Emily noticed the tension and announced dinner was ready. Katie pulled her sister by the arm as the girls walked over, except Leah who was talking to Seth.

"So?" Katie asked.

"What?" Kerrie said.

"You think we missed that." Katie said with a smirk.

"Oh stop." Kerrie said turning red.

Claire sat next to Kerrie asking her all sorts of questions. Kerrie suggested a few books for her to read. After dinner everyone continued to chat, Katie claimed she needed to sit in a more comfortable seat and Embry ended up sitting next to Kerrie. She felt her cheeks flushed when she caught him staring at her.

"These are great!" Paul said from the kitchen stuffing a brownie in his mouth.

"Paul! Those are for dessert!" Emily said chasing him away from the dessert.

"I think your gonna fit right in." Paul said patting Kerrie on the shoulder as he returned to Rachel's side. "What kind of cake it that?" Paul asked.

"Vanilla cake with a Milky Way swirl and Milky Way ganache." There was a pause for a second before a rush to the kitchen leaving Kerrie and Embry sitting alone. "Wow." She said with a laugh.

"We all have healthy appetites." He said quickly.

"I got you a plate." Katie said handing a plate to Kerrie as Seth hit Embry's arm.

"You missed out." Embry shrugged.

"Here, have this. I'm too full." Kerrie said handing him the plate and as their hands grazed everyone watched. Embry was grinning at the contact but Kerrie moved her hand away quickly her cheeks flushed red.

"Ker, your the best." Katie said putting a hand on her swollen belly.

"I hate that nickname." Kerrie said as Katie smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Everyone fell into easy conversation. Katie was yawning a little over an hour later.

"Stay." Katie said as Seth announced they were leaving.

"I can bring you back." Embry said quickly.

"Thanks but I think I'll head out too, I'm exhausted with the time change and all."

"I'll see you ladies tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 10." Sue said giving Katie and Seth a hug as well as Kerrie.

"Great, see you later everyone." Katie said as Kerrie said a quick bye. When they got to the car Katie looked at her sister and grinned. "Kerrie, I'm so glad your here." Katie said as Kerrie nodded.

"Me too." When they returned to the house Katie choose to watch some TV while Kerrie went into her room. She changed into her pjs and got ready for bed. Back at Sam and Emily's the pack was giving Embry a hard time.

"Man, you have no skills." Jared said as Embry turned red.

"Leave him be." Emily said.

"I'm happy for you." Quil said as Claire went to go play with Sam Jr.

"I like her." Rachel said as Kim nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe it, two sisters." Leah said as Sue nodded in agreement.

"This is a first, as far as I know especially since they are both from outside the tribe."

"Leah, aren't you friends with her on Facebook?" Quil asked.

"Yea."

"Give Embry your phone so he can stalk her page." Paul said as Embry threw a pillow at him.

"No, figure it out on your own. Honestly I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but I don't think she's going to be an easy sell on this. She has a good job which she loves across the country. Katie had moved to Port Angeles so she was already out here." Leah said her arms crossed.

"You just have to kill his dreams." Paul said as Leah glared at him.

"It's true."

"Sue, what do you know?" Emily asked.

"Let's see, she's three years older then Katie. She has two Masters degrees and 3 teaching licenses."

"Smarty pants, she'll put us all to shame." Paul mumbled.

"She has a dog, owns her own condo, and has a Disney timeshare." Sue said as the group looked at Embry.

"Yea, maybe Leah is right." Paul said as Embry stood.

"I'm going for a run."

"I bet he'll be sitting outside Seth's house." Jared teased.

"I'll go with you. I promised Ness I'd come by after dinner." Jake said leaving the group. "Em, don't listen to Leah." Jake said as Embry nodded. Embry moved his motorcycle out of the way then went into the trees to phase. Jake climbed on his motorcycle and headed to the Cullen's.

The next morning Kerrie was up early. It was five and she didn't want to wake Katie or Seth but she couldn't stay in her room. She dug out some workout clothes and walked outside quietly. After a few quick minutes of stretches she looked around and started at a slow jog heading towards the road. Kerrie was surprised that no one was out and about so she had a nice quiet run and when she finished stretching she walked towards the beach. It was almost 7 and she knew Katie would still be asleep for at least an hour. The beach was also quiet and didn't look like the beaches she was used to back home. She found spot and kicked off her shoes and relaxed looking at the water. Kerrie must have lost track of time because as she was standing Seth and Embry were walking over to here.

"Thank god, Katie was loosing it when she saw you were gone. Your note said you left at 5:15 and it's almost 8, she thought something happened to you." Seth said.

"Really? Always the dramatic one. If I can handle myself in Boston I think I'll be fine here." Kerrie said picking up her sneakers.

"You run?" Embry asked as she nodded.

"I started a few months ago, I want to do a half marathon."

"Cool."

"We better be heading to the shop, see you later." Seth said as they stopped at the house.

"Bye Kerrie." Embry said with a small smile.

"Bye guys." She said heading inside.

"You had me so worried." Katie said her hands on her hips.

"Katie, I left a note. I went for a run and went to the beach."

"The note didn't say that." Katie huffed. Kerrie went to shower as Katie finished up her breakfast.

At 10 Sue picked them up, Leah was going to meet them at the shop since she was taking an early lunch from work. Katie's fitting was perfect, they were keeping her dress for her until Kerrie's alteration was finished thee days before the wedding. Leah's dress was also finished, Sue took it for her since she was returning to work. Sue, Katie, and Kerrie spent the day in Port Angeles having lunch and doing a bit of shopping. Sue invited them over for dinner the following night. Sue dropped the girls off at 4 and Kerrie went into the kitchen to start dinner while Katie sat at the table going through the things she bought.

"Tomorrow I need your help with the seating chart." Katie said as Kerrie's eyes widened.

"You didn't do that yet?"

"No, I still need to do that as well as send a list of songs I want to the DJ. I have most of that list done, Matty will be thrilled lots of line dances just for him." Kerrie smirked at Katie's comment as she chopped up veggies.

Considering the wedding was put together in less then 3 months most of their family was coming as well as some family friends, most of the small local hotel was going to be filled with guests. Kerrie was staying with Katie and Seth until the day of the wedding when she would be staying with Sue. She was going to get a hotel room for the remainder of her trip, 4 days but Sue insisted she stay with her. Their parents were also invited to stay with Sue but Ellen didn't want to be too pushy staying with someone she had never met. Kerrie was in charge of meeting everyone at the airport on the day of arrivals, their parents were arriving a week before their uncle was arriving two days before as was 2 of their cousins and their families, and family friends. The day of the rehearsal their cousin and his wife was arriving as well as Katie's friend Matt who she had moved to Washington with, he moved back to Boston when she moved in with Seth the year before. Kerrie also had a surprise planned Katie's godfather was one of their older cousins whom they hadn't talked to in years, she had arranged for him to come out with his wife and kids and his dad, their uncle. He was arriving the day of the rehearsal as well. Kerrie finished putting all the veggies into the chicken stir fry and went to add the rice to the other pan.

"So how do you think the rehearsal dinner is going to go? Do you think everyone will think-"

"Katie, everyone will be fine. It's a BBQ, it's the only thing that makes sense since so many people are flying out. Everything will be ok." Katie nodded, all day she kept running her ideas past Sue and Kerrie making sure they thought they were ok.

"I can't believe we pulled this off." Katie said looking over her list that was mostly done.

"I really was surprised that mom didn't come out to see the venue and hall."

"Yea, I know. I was surprised when the people said that mom had called and oked everything and was sending a check. We were luckily that someone postponed their wedding."

"I loved your face when I put on my dress today, I knew there was going to be issues in the bust area."

"Everything else was loose but that." Katie said as Kerrie continued to laugh. "Anyone else would have been pissed but you just laughed it off."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Seth arrived home just in time for dinner. Katie ran through the events of the day and after dinner he suggest that they go to the movies.

"Seth, I'm too tried." Yawned Katie.

"But a group of us were going to go. I texted you today." Seth said as Katie shook her head.

"That movie looks boring, you go." He gave her a look. "Wait, I think Kerrie likes those movies." Kerrie looked up from her book.

"What?"

"Transformers." She nodded.

"Oh good, you can go."

"Jake, Ness, and Embry were going to go." Seth said as Kerrie looked down at her outfit, shorts and a tee shirt.

"You have some time, go ahead and change." Katie said as if she was reading her mind. When Kerrie left the room Katie pointed to Seth's phone. "Text Jake and tell them to bail." She said in a whisper.

"Why?" Seth said clueless as to what Katie was trying to do.

"I'm not really tired but Kerrie is going to dig her heels in about the whole thing imprinting thing so let her get to know Embry on their own." Seth nodded and did as Katie suggested, Jake wasn't too happy about the suggestion but agreed and said he'd wait to text Embry until right before they were supposed to meet. Kerrie came out a few minutes later dressed in a pair of black leggings and a tunic length light blue top.

"Embry will be here in a few minutes."

"You should bring a sweater." Katie suggested. Kerrie motioned to her hand where she held a light sweater.

"Seth, I can always stay here and you can go."

"No, you go. I'll stay with Katie." He said. Kerrie shifted her weight between her two feet nervously as Katie stood.

"I could use some fresh air." She said as Kerrie followed her out to the small porch. Katie sat in a chair as Kerrie leaned against the railing.

"Go out and have fun, your not here for 2 weeks to just fuss over me."

"Yes, I am." Kerrie said with a laugh.

"You've done so much already and tomorrow your gonna help me sort out seating." Kerrie nodded as a car pulled up. "Hey Embry!" Katie said with a wave.

"Hi Katie, Kerrie." He said walking over to the porch his hands in his pockets.

"Well… you two have fun." She said yawning.

"Your not going? Is Seth?"

"No, I'm too tired. Seth is going to keep me company." Embry's face lit up but Kerrie didn't notice since she was staring at her feet.

"We should get going." Embry said as Kerrie nodded.

"See you later." Kerrie said walking down the steps. Embry walked around the car and opened the door. "Thanks." Kerrie said getting in and biting her lip nervously, she was never nervous and this wasn't even a date. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself as Embry got into the drivers side and started the car. "Katie's not really tired, she doesn't really like movies like Transformers though I'm surprised she doesn't want to go just to see Mark Wahlberg." Kerrie said quickly.

"Seth was so excited to see it too." Embry said as they drove out of La Push.

"The other Transformers movies were pretty good though."

"You've seen them?" Embry asked surprised.

"Yes, I watch a lot of movies."

"Which is your favorite out of the other three?"

"I like the storyline for the first one but Patrick Dempsey was so darn evil in the third one." Embry nodded.

"I agree."

"Our cousin used to work for Hasbro and he worked the commercials for the Transformers toys, he doesn't work for them anymore but he hated doing them since he thought the movies were terrible."

"Is he coming to the wedding?"

"Yes, him and his wife are arriving the day before and are flying out the day after. He just started working for a company that has a large sound studio so he's pretty crazy with his workload."

"Katie mentioned that your family is really close." Kerrie nodded.

"For the most part, our mother and her brothers wife don't get along. People get so crazy about money. I actually planned a surprise for Katie, her godfather who is the son of said family member is coming out with his family and our uncle is coming too. She has no idea but I know she feels bad that she never sees him and he wasn't going to come, I really had to guilt him into it. I just want her to be happy."

"I'm sure she will be, that's a nice surprise."

"It'll work out since I'm helping with the seating plan tomorrow."

"Seth mentioned they have been putting that off."

"Katie never wants to step on any toes so she'll be second guessing where to put everyone. I'm sure it will be an all day affair."

When they arrived at the movie theater they waited outside for a bit before Embry got the text from Jake that he and Nessie were not going to make it.

"It looks like it's just us, if that's ok with you?"

"Of course, we're here and I do want to see the movie." Embry insisted on buying Kerrie's ticket so she bought the popcorn and drinks. When they got into the theater it was mostly teenagers. They found seats just before the movie was about the start. Kerrie felt Embry watching her and was glad that the theater was dark since she was blushing. When the movie ended they walked back to the car.

"That was good." Kerrie said as Embry nodded.

"Everyone missed out."

"They did." She said checking her phone to make sure Katie didn't call.

"Do you want to go get an ice cream?" Embry asked. Kerrie grinned.

"I'd love to, ice cream is one of my favorite foods." They walked across the street to the ice cream shop and waited in the short line.

"If you want to go for a run tomorrow, I can go with you." Embry said.

"Oh….I was actually thinking of going to yoga tomorrow. I noticed a studio on my way into town and I checked their site and they have a class in the morning."

"That's cool." After getting their ice cream they sat at a table outside and an awkward silence fell.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Embry drove Kerrie back to Seth and Katie's once they finished their ice cream.

"Thanks, I had a nice time." Kerrie said as the car came to a stop.

"Me too."

"Goodnight." Kerrie said getting out of the car and Embry hit the steering wheel since he couldn't think of anything to say. He pulled away as Kerrie entered the house.

"How was the movie?" Katie asked. She was laying on the couch with her head in Seth's lap and he looked to be half asleep.

"It was good." Kerrie said walking back to her room.

"That's it?!" It took Katie a moment to get up and she walked to her sister's room. "Did you meet Ness?"

"No, they didn't come. I know you had something to do with this." Kerrie said as Katie put up her hands.

"Me? I would never." Katie said trying not to laugh.

"Katie, I know what your trying to do. He's nice and all but I'm here for 2 more weeks then I'm going home."

Katie leaned against the doorway. "He's nice and all? Do you know how many girls on the reservation would give an arm and a leg for Embry to look at them?"

"I'm sure quiet a few." Kerrie mumbled.

"More then that. He's a nice guy and a very eligible bachelor."

"Katie, that doesn't change anything. Why would I start something when I'm going back to Boston?"

Katie frowned. "Enough about that. I just miss seeing you everyday, Kerrie, as much as we used to fight your my best friend." Katie said her lip quivering. Kerrie pulled her sister into a hug and rubbed her back.

"Your my best friend too. Aunt Nancy used to say that sisters are joined heart to heart."

"I just miss you being close by. You did almost make the move out here with Matt and I." Kerrie nodded, both she and Katie had gone through bad break ups, when Katie's friend Matt suggested a move she jumped at the opportunity. Kerrie thought about it for awhile but she didn't want to give up her teaching position and move across the country from the rest of the family. Katie sniffled a bit.

"I'll visit more often."

"Kerrie, I just don't want this little one to be so far away from everyone." Katie said looking at her stomach.

"I'm sure Leah will be great aunt and Sue is awesome."

"I know but it's not the same. We had Aunt Nancy and…" Katie started to cry and Kerrie felt her eyes fill as well. Kerrie guided her sister to the bed and she looked up to see Seth watching them.

"We're ok." Kerrie said but Seth looked to Katie who nodded.

"I knew this was going to happen. I just miss her so much." Seth brought the box of tissues and exited the room quickly.

"I do too, every day." Kerrie said wiping at her cheeks. "Katie, she would have loved Seth and I know she's going to be with us at the wedding." Kerrie said as Katie nodded in agreement. Kerrie rubbed her back. Seth was outside pacing and he looked up to see Embry coming out of the woods.

"Why is Kerrie upset?" He growled.

"Katie mentioned her moving and they got on the subject of their aunt who passed away." Embry crossed his arms and leaned against a tree. "Kerrie did say you were nice before this started." Seth said half smiling.

"And?"

"You don't want to hear the rest, Katie did said she was stubborn."

"Tell me." Gritted Embry.

"Don't kill the messenger, she said you were nice-"

"You said that already."

"Let me finish then." Embry put up his hands as Seth continued. "But she wouldn't start anything since she will be going back to Boston in 2 weeks." Embry shook his head.

"For awhile I was glad that I finally imprinted, she's so different from the other girls around here but she's going to leave and where does that leave me? What is the point of imprinting anyway?"

"You could go with her." Seth said as Embry began to pace.

"But the pack is here-"

"Embry, most of us have stopped phasing. Jake would let you go, your mother would understand."

"No, she wouldn't. She still knows nothing about any of this. How would I explain that? Mom, I'm moving thousands of miles away for this girl I hardly know because I imprinted on her." Embry said growing very agitated.

"You should go, I'm going to go inside to check on Katie."

Embry stalked off towards the woods as Seth pulled out his phone. He texted Jake that he needed to talk to Embry. When Seth walked inside Katie and Kerrie had moved to the kitchen and Katie was eating some chocolate.

"Glad to see your feeling better." Seth said as Katie forced herself to smile.

"Work call?"

"Yes, just going over some things to get done tomorrow."

"You are very dedicated to the shop." Kerrie said.

"Not as much as Embry and Jake, they're the one with the talent with the cars. Quil and I help out where we can. Sam, Jared, and Paul are fast learners not as good as Embry and Jake though." Seth said as they heard a howl.

"There are wolves here?" Kerrie asked walking to the window. Katie bit her lip and looked at Seth.

"Yea, of course."

"How many?"

"Quiet a few."

"That's cool, there are coyotes near our parents house and the usual bunnies, raccoons, chipmunks, and birds."

"And skunks, that awful one used to park itself outside my window all the time." Katie said with a laugh. Kerrie stood and stretched a bit.

"I should head to bed, I'm going to a yoga class at 7:30 tomorrow so if I'm gone when you get up don't worry. I'll pick you up something for breakfast on the way back."

"Good, then we can get to work."

"Night." Kerrie said walking out of the kitchen as Katie looked to Seth.

"She is going to fight the whole way on this, I just have a feeling." Katie whispered as Seth glanced at his phone which was buzzing. Jake was texting back and Embry was asking if Kerrie was feeling better.

"He got over himself quick." Seth muttered. Seth confirmed that Kerrie was ok then answered Jake. Embry texted back asking if she mentioned him again. Seth let out a sigh and handed the phone to Katie.

"Aww…he's as cute as you were when we first got together." Katie said grabbing the phone to call Embry.

"Hello?" Embry asked.

"Em, it's me. Kerrie is ok, we were just having a moment together. Anyway….how did things go?"

"Good, we talked a lot on the ride there. Katie, did she really say what Seth told me?" Katie looked at Seth who shrugged.

"Em, Kerrie might not look like it but she's a tough cookie. She's put up a wall since her last break up." Embry growled.

"What happened?"

"Well…. it's a long story and it's better if we talk about it in person."

"Ok, I shouldn't keep you since it's late." Embry said knowing Seth would give him an earful.

"Night Embry."

"Goodnight Katie. We'll talk soon then, I think I'll need all the help you can give me."

Katie chuckled. "Yes, I'll figure out a good time tomorrow." Katie ended the call and gave Seth back his phone.

"I don't want you getting upset over this. Embry can figure it out on his own." Seth said as Katie shook her head.

"I'm glad this happened, Seth, he was supportive when we got together. We need to help." Seth reluctantly nodded and the pair went to get ready for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

The following morning Kerrie went to yoga and was surprised to see Kim at the class.

"Come on over here." Kim said waving Kerrie over, Kim introduced Kerrie to the instructor. "I'm usually here by myself, this is nice." Kerrie noticed that Kim was also pregnant, only noticeable because of the fitted clothes.

"Yes, we tend to have babies together. Us girls are all pretty close. Paul and Rachel have a little girl who is a year old, she wasn't at the house the other night since she was spending time with her grandpa." Kerrie nodded.

After class Kim and Kerrie went to get breakfast, Kerrie texted Katie letting her know she would be home soon. Kerrie picked up something for Katie when they parted ways but they agreed to go to another class together on Tuesday. When Kerrie arrived back Katie was drying her hair. Katie went to eat the breakfast Kerrie brought while Kerrie showered then the sisters got to work on the seating plan. Kerrie had a good idea of mixing everyone up, Kerrie put the couples names on a slip of paper and Katie picked them out of a bowl.

"This was so much easier then I thought." Katie said as the girls finished before lunch. Kerrie forced herself to smile and put a hand on her head.

"Your getting a migraine, aren't you?" Katie asked getting up and going to find Kerrie's medicine in her bag.

"Katie, I'm ok." Kerrie said getting up quick and almost falling since she was dizzy. Katie returned with the medicine and a large glass of water.

"You should lie down."

"But-"

"No buts, go lay down and rest." Katie walked with her sister down the hall and after she made sure Kerrie had drank another glass of water Katie returned to the living room. She sighed as her phone went off. "What is going on?" Katie saw Embry's text and decided to call Seth.

"Hello, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok. We finished the seating plan. Kerrie has a migraine so she's laying down. Can you go pick up some pizza?"

"Yes, is she ok? Embry is having a panic attack." Seth said. Katie could hear some rusting and it sounded like Embry was trying to grab the phone. "He's coming with me."

"Ok, take your time." Katie flipped on the TV waiting for lunch to arrive. She nearly jumped when she heard the doorbell. Katie looked out the window and gasped.

"Oh shit." Katie mumbled texting Seth. "Get home quick."

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked opening the door.

"Oh Katie, wow! Your pregnant."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, asshole." Katie said crossing her arms over her chest glaring at the man.

"Is Kerrie here?"

"No." Katie spat.

"Katie, I spoke to your mother. She's the one that told me Kerrie was here."

"Well… she's not." Katie said going to close the door but a hand stopped her.

"Stop being a brat." The man said as Katie glared at him.

"You need to leave." Katie said stepping back as the man stood in the doorway.

"What the hell?" Katie turned to see Kerrie standing there, her hair was a mess and she looked very pale.

"Kerrie!"

"Rob, what are you doing here?" She said walking forward her hands clenched in fists. Katie smirked as Rob took a step back onto the porch as Seth pulled up and jumped out of the car with Embry right behind him.

"Kerrie, I-I made a mistake." Kerrie stood in the doorway and put a hand over her eyes since the light was hurting her eyes.

"Rob, leave. I can't deal with this right now." Kerrie said as Katie took her arm.

"Come on, you need to get back to bed." Katie said trying to usher Kerrie back inside but she didn't move.

"Who the heck are you?" Embry growled.

"I'm her boyfriend." Rob said as Kerrie shook her head.

"Very much ex-boyfriend. I haven't seen this asshole in 2 years. Fucking coward." Kerrie muttered the last part as Katie snickered. Embry was shaking as Seth stepped onto the porch.

"You should leave." Seth said calmly but Rob glared at him.

"Who are you?"

"My soon to be husband." Katie said quickly as Rob frowned.

"So it's true, I wondered if you just lived on the reservation. This guys must be well off compared to some of the other houses I saw, some of them are shacks." Seth and Embry both growled.

"Don't you dare look down your nose at anyone! You barely finished high school and your father never works." Kerrie said as Katie managed to get Kerrie to move a bit towards the couch.

"Kerrie, you shouldn't be here. We belong together. I was stupid, I do want to marry you."

"Katie-" Kerrie got out before she fell to her knees and Embry ran up the steps scooping her up and placing her on the couch. Katie went to get a cool facecloth and water.

"You did this." Embry growled as Rob put up his hands.

"This was all a mistake. She's still as bitchy as before." Rob said backing up as Seth stopped him.

"Don't you dare insult Kerrie." Embry was two feet from the man as Rob started to panic.

"Don't tell me your with her? She'd never-" Rob didn't finish the sentence as Embry punched Rob sending him flying off the porch. Rob was howling in pain as two more cars pulled up.

"What happened?" Kerrie said drowsily.

"Embry just punched the shit out of Rob." Katie said with a grin.

"Good." Kerrie said closing her eyes.

"You stay the hell away from her." Embry said looking down on the men who was bleeding all over the place.

"What is going on?" Jacob and Sam said at the same time.

"He started this, Kerrie's ex." Seth said as Embry stalked back into the house and knelt next to Kerrie.

"Thank you." Kerrie said not opening her eyes.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I just need to sleep." Kerrie muttered as Katie nodded.

"Can you bring her back to her room? I closed the shades, the dark helps." Embry picked up Kerrie and brought her back to the room as Jacob pulled Rob into a sitting position.

"Did the ladies ask you to leave?"

"Yes." Rob gritted.

"Then you should have left. Is this your car?" He asked motioning to the truck as Rob nodded.

"Good, we're going to drive you to the hospital and someone will wait till your cleared then your going to the airport and getting on the next flight home." Rob was muttering under his breath as Sam and Quil got him into a standing position.

"We'll take him." Jared said as Paul nodded.

"Your a lucky bastard, if that was me I'd rip your head off." Paul said as Rob flinched away from the two taller men.

"I can drive to the hospital." He muttered.

"We insist." Paul gritted as he snatched the car keys from him. Embry stood outside the bedroom room trying to calm himself. He knew Jake would give him a good talking to when they returned to the shop. Seth had left stating he needed to go pick up a pizza for Katie as Sam, Jake, and Quil returned to the shop.

"I'm glad you two got here when you did." Embry nodded as he sat at the kitchen table.

"I can't believe him, showing up here. That idiot broke up with her over the phone two years ago and now he thinks she'd marry him. He's out of his damn mind and our mother encouraging him." Katie said grabbing a beer and handing it to Embry.

"Kerrie would have never had said yes anyway, if she didn't have a migraine I bet she would have thrown a punch." Embry's eyes widened.

"I don't think-"

"Em, she's my sister and she had a temper. That's why that idiot broke up with her over the phone. He was afraid of her." Katie said snickering.

Katie left Embry alone with his thoughts as she went out to the porch and called their mother making sure she knew that sending Rob there was a bad idea. Ellen felt terrible and wanted to apologize to Kerrie but Katie didn't want to disturb her. Seth arrived with the pizzas and the three of them sat in silence, when Seth and Embry were done eating they had to return to the shop. Embry was hanging by the door.

"She's in good hands." Seth said as Katie nodded.

"She gets them occasionally, usually when she's stressed. I bet the long flight and time change caused it. She'll be ok later on tonight or tomorrow morning." Embry reluctantly left when Katie promised constant updates, a text an hour.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

By dinner time Kerrie was feeling a bit better. She tried to convince Katie she was able to go to Sue's for dinner but Katie wouldn't hear it. Kerrie at least talked Katie into going and said she would eat something if Katie brought it back.

"Ok, but text me if you feel worse."

Katie and Seth went over Sue's. Jacob, Leah, and Embry were there as well since they were going to talk over some wedding details. Leah found the whole story of their afternoon amusing and smirked when Embry offered to bring a plate of food over to Kerrie after he ate quickly.

"That might be a good idea." Katie said as Embry began piling food on a plate.

"No, way to much. Something light, she's not going to eat much. We have some ice cream in the freezer." Katie said putting together a much smaller plate. "Make sure she drinks a bunch of water too." Embry nodded as he walked off a small smile on his face.

"So what the heck happened?" Jake said wanting to hear the story from Seth and Katie. Sue sat back listening as did Leah.

"Hmm… Embry didn't want to talk about it. He said if I was going to yell at him to get it over with. Paul texted Sam about an hour ago saying they rode with Rob till the edge of Forks to make sure he left. Is he going to be a problem?" Katie shook her head.

"He wouldn't come back."

"Good, I'm sure Embry will be camped outside your house anyway."

Embry stood outside Katie and Seth's house he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell then winced wondering if that was the wrong choice. The door opened and Kerrie stood there with a small smile.

"Hello Embry." She said opening the door.

"Hi Kerrie, I brought you this from Sue's."

"Thanks." She said taking the plate and walking into the kitchen as Embry closed the door behind them. "Thanks again for today. I haven't had a migraine that bad in years, it was actually when I needed to pass my last MTEL to get my teaching license." Kerrie said putting the plate in the microwave.

"I'm glad I could help."

"I can't believe our mother thought that was a good idea. At the time I was heart broken but that was one of the best things that happened to me, honestly." She said grabbing the food out of the microwave. "Sorry, I'm rambling." She said grabbing a fork and knife then a soda. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you." He sat at the table with Kerrie as she picked at the food just like Katie said she would. "Paul and Jared made sure he left."

"He wouldn't come back, I'm surprised he had the guts to show up here." Kerrie said as Embry got up and got a glass of water.

"Katie said you should drink some water." He said putting the glass on the table.

"She's getting into the mommy role. I'm glad she stayed calm when I got dizzy earlier. Usually she freaks out and makes things worse."

"Katie can be dramatic." Embry said with a laugh as Kerrie nodded.

"Very dramatic, it would have been more fitting if she was an actress instead of a model." Embry looked surprised. "She never told you all?" Embry shrugged. "I know Seth knows, anyway she started modeling when she was in middle school. No runway shows or anything, mostly print. I bet she's doing maternity modeling."

"Seth probably wants to keep it quiet, Paul will give him a hard time." Kerrie nodded and pushed some more food around the plate, she had eaten a little bit of chicken and two bites of potatoes. "Oh… Katie mentioned ice cream in the freezer." Embry said standing as Kerrie took his hand.

"I can get it, just cause I made a migraine doesn't make me incapable."

"I insist, rest." Kerrie sat down and took a large sip of the water as she texted Katie to let her know she was ok and drinking enough water. Kerrie slowly stood.

"I'm sure you have better things to do then hang around here with me."

"Not at all." Embry said with a small smile.

"No girlfriend at home wondering where you are?"

"Definitely no girlfriend." Kerrie walked into the living room.

"Are you sure I'm not keeping you-"

"Your not." Kerrie smiled a bit.

"Want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." Kerrie sat down and turned on the TV flipping through the stations before she found Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers.

"I love this movie." Kerrie said her eyes on the screen. Embry watched her out of the corner of his eye as he scooted closer t her on the couch. "Crap, I forgot my water." She said moving to stand but Embry stopped her.

"I'll get it. Did you want some ice cream too?"

"Why not?" She said with a small smile. Embry returned a few minutes later with two bowls of ice cream and water. A little over an hour later the door opened and Katie and Seth walked in.

"How is the patient?" Katie asked.

"Good, I feel much better." Kerrie said sipping some of her water. Katie spotted the movie on TV.

"Oh no…not Lord of the Rings again." Katie said as Kerrie grinned. "Is she forcing you to watch this?" Katie asked.

"No, I like this movie."

"Lucky you, I can't even sit through half of this movie…actually any of those movies. Now there are The Hobbit movies as well. Kerrie is a super fan, she met Aidan Turner and Dean O'Gorman last summer at Boston Comic Con." Katie said as Kerrie flushed a light shade of red.

"Anyway you two didn't miss much." Seth said changing the topic.

"Embry, would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow? A thank you for your help." Katie smirked looking at Seth. Embry's face lit up and he nodded. "Great, you two don't mind right?" Kerrie asked looking at Katie.

"Of course not." Embry stayed till the end of the movie ended. Katie pushed Seth down the hall leaving Kerrie and Embry alone.

"This is great." Katie whispered as Seth tried not to laugh at Katie who was standing in the doorway of their bedroom trying to listen to what was going on. Kerrie and Embry sat in silence for a minute before they turned to face each other.

"Thank you again for today." Kerrie said softly.

"I-I'm glad I could help. Kerrie, I… would you like to go to dinner with me on Thursday?"

"Oh, Embry, I can't. Leah and I are going to a concert Thursday." Embry's smile faded and he stood up quickly. "But maybe another day." She said quickly.

"Great, we can talk about it tomorrow." Kerrie stood and followed Embry to the door. As he put his hand on the doorknob she quickly kissed his cheek.

"See you tomorrow." She said with a smile.

"Good night, Kerrie. I'm glad that your feeling better. See you tomorrow." Kerrie stood in the living room for a few minutes before Katie appeared.

"So?"

"Katie, you are so nosey."

"Come on, tell me." Katie sat on the couch as Kerrie joined her sister quickly going over what happened. "That's good… you two look cute together." Katie said as Kerrie blushed.

"Time for bed." Kerrie said with a yawn.

"Yes." Katie said tiredly.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

The next morning Kerrie woke up with a smile. She shook her head, she was never this careless to put herself out there especially when she knew her time in La Push was limited. Something was drawing her to Embry and with a sigh she decided that she should enjoy her short time with him. When Kerrie reached the kitchen she spotted Katie laying on the couch asleep. Kerrie looked through the cabinets and decided that she needed to go to the store. After showering Kerrie walked into the living room.

"I'm heading to the store to pick up a few things. Need anything?"

"I'll go with you." Katie said stifling a yawn.

"Rest, I can go on my own."

"No, I need to get my fat ass up and moving. Give me five." Katie said waddling down the hallway to get dressed. Kerrie sat at the kitchen table and pulled out her phone to see a missed call and text from Rob.

"Fucking idiot." She said looking at the text.

"Are you ok? Call me." Kerrie frowned and listened to the voicemail.

"Kerrie, it's me. Please call me back." Against her better judgement Kerrie pressed his number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"What do you want?" She gritted.

"Kerrie, are you ok? I was worried when you fainted."

"I didn't faint, I had a goddamned migraine."

"Oh… I shouldn't have just shown up like that. I really want to work things out-"

"Rob, this is a waste of time. I'm not in love with you anymore, I realized when we separated how terrible we were together. You want nothing more with your life then to do what your doing while I want to experience new things, travel places, have a family."

"I want those things too. Kerrie, I changed, I really have. I left UMass and now I'm working for a better paying company." Kerrie frowned and put her hand on the table.

"Rob, why don't you do your family a favor and marry a nice Polish girl. That's what they want you to do."

"I don't care what they want. I was so wrong about you and I want us. I want us to be together again."

"Rob, this isn't going to happen. All I feel for you is pent up anger, you put all the blame on me and I'm just done. It's been two years and I really have moved on."

"But your single, your mother said-"

"I was seeing someone."

"What about that jackass that hit me?"

"Embry? That's none of your business and my mother doesn't know if I'm single or not."

"So your dating that hot head then?"

"Rob, shut the fuck up! I don't even know why I called you back. Leave me alone, I never want to see or hear from you again." Kerrie ended the call and immediately blocked his number. She looked up to see Katie smirking.

"That sounded fun." Katie said grabbing a bottle of water.

"Tons." Kerrie muttered.

"I'm glad you got closure though." Katie said as Kerrie nodded.

"I really need to give mom a piece of my mind." Kerrie said as Katie laughed.

"Wouldn't be the first or last time." The girls went to the food store. Kerrie bought everything she needed to make meatballs, stuffed shells, bread, and homemade peanut butter cups. Once she got started on cooking Katie said she needed to go with Seth to meet with the priest who would be marrying them.

"Have fun!" Kerrie said continuing her cooking. Katie arrived at the garage 20 minutes early and made her way over to Embry's station.

"Have some time to chat?" She asked pulling up a chair.

"I can talk and work." He said from under the car.

"Good, so my sister had words with the idiot this morning." Embry slid out from under the car.

"What?"

"He called her and she called him back to tell him to leave her alone. From what I heard it was him begging her to take him back and her telling him off." Embry frowned.

"He things you two are dating." Katie said with a laugh.

"She didn't deny it either which was pretty amusing." Katie said as Embry smiled. Embry asked a few questions about Kerrie all of which Katie answered as well as gave all sorts of information such as her favorite color, favorite authors, and a few of her favorite bands.

"She and Leah are going to see Andrew McMahon on Thursday, those two are like long lost twins." Katie said as Seth came walking over wiping his hands on a rag.

"Ready?"

"Yes, don't you think our sisters are like long lost twins?" Seth just shook his head. It was true Kerrie and Leah had a lot in common beside being born the same year. Both were oldest siblings, they liked the same music, dressed similar, and both could have a temper. "I think Kerrie could give Paul a run for his money though." Katie said loudly causing Paul to drop the wrench he was using.

"No way." He said as Katie just laughed.

"Just wait, I'm sure you will all see or hear about her going off."

Katie and Seth went to their appointment. They needed to finalize the readings, hymns, and give him the names of any people who would be doing readings or presenting the gifts. Clare and Katie's cousins boys were going to bring up the gifts. Katie's cousin Matt and a family friend were going to do the two readings. Once the meeting was over Katie dropped Seth back at the shop and returned home. Kerrie was just about done in the kitchen. The meatballs and sauce were in the crockpot, the stuffed shells were cooling on the fridge, the peanut butter cups were cooling in the fridge, and the bread was rising and would be baked later on.

"Look at you." Katie said laughing at Kerrie who had flour in her hair and chocolate smeared on her cheek.

"Don't start, I need another shower. I had a fight with the mixer." She said with a smirk. "Is the kitchen a mess?" Katie asked with a laugh.

"No, I cleaned it up. It mostly just got all over me anyway. How was your meeting?" Kerrie said making a face.

"Fine, I put you down to be reader." Kerrie's eyes widened as Katie laughed. "Just kidding."

"Your lucky your my sister and your pregnant or I wouldn't be doing this." Kerrie said with a pretend huff.

"I know your not a big fan of the church but that's how we grew up. We did go to Catholic School for 12 years."

"I know but the church is stuck in the dark ages." Kerrie said as Katie nodded not wanting to get into a big detailed conversation bout the church.

"It's almost 1, want to go over Sam and Emily's for a bit?"

"Sure, let me clean up." Kerrie managed to brush the flour out of her hair and washed the chocolate off her face then changed her shirt. "I'll take another shower when we get back."

Katie drove over to Emily's. Emily and Rebecca were sitting in the living room. Sam Jr was sitting on the rug playing with a toy, an infant was in Rebecca's arms, and Clare was reading a book on the floor.

"Hello ladies!" Emily said with a grin.

"Hey" Katie said giving Emily a hug.

"Hi." Kerrie said as Clare looked up.

"Hi Kerrie." She said with a wave.

"Hello Clare, what are you reading?" Clare came over with the book and Kerrie smiled.

"Charlotte's Web, one of my favorites."

"Me too! I've read it twice before. The first time was in school."

"I read this to my class last year and as a special treat we got to watch the movie after."

"The movie isn't as good." Clare said as Kerrie laughed.

"Very true."

"This is Sarah." Clare said pointing to the baby.

"We heard you and Kim were at yoga together." Rebecca said as Kerrie nodded.

"Yes, it was a lot of fun."

"And we also heard about some guy showing up and Embry breaking his nose." Emily said as Clare looked surprised.

"Embry must really like you if he hit someone." She said as Kerrie blushed bright red.

"I think someone likes him too." Emily said as Katie nodded her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

The girls stayed at Sam and Emily's house for a few hours. They had some snacks and Kim joined then at 3 when she finished up at her job. At 4 Kerrie and Katie headed back to the house. Katie laid on the couch watching tv while Kerrie took another shower. When she finished drying her hair she walked into the kitchen to see Seth munching on some peanut butter cups.

"These are delicious."

"Glad you didn't make any gluten free ones for me or I wouldn't be fitting into my dress." Katie said from the couch.

"Embry said he'd be over at 5:30." Kerrie glanced at the clock it was a little past five. She put the bread in the oven and turned the crock pot back on and put the shells in the oven.

"Look at you." Katie said as Kerrie rolled her eyes. She was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a pink tank top. Seth had set the table and when Embry arrived at 5:30 he was holding two bottles of wine.

"Hi Embry." Kerrie said from the kitchen. Embry put the wine on the counter and stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Everything smells great."

"Thanks." Kerrie looked up and smiled. Embry was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. "It will be another 30 minutes."

"Want to sit outside for a bit?" Katie was standing in the living room squeezing Seth's hand as Embry and Kerrie walked outside. She did a little mini victory dance.

"Maybe this will be easier then I thought." She said as Seth shook his head laughing.

"Are you free on Saturday? The bachelor party is on Friday."

"Sure, our parents are coming in on Friday but I'm sure Katie and Seth will be able to entertain them for a few hours."

"Great, when is the bachelorette party?"

"Next Wednesday."

"Any details?"

"Nope, only Leah and I know what's going on. I'm sure your not going to tell me about the bachelor party."

"Just beers and pizza." Embry said with a shrug.

"I'm still going to keep my secret, knowing Katie she's eavesdropping." Kerrie said loudly as they heard a laugh.

"Ok, I'll just surprise you on Saturday then." Embry said with a smirk.

"Sounds good." Kerrie said standing. "I should go check on dinner." Embry followed her into the house. Katie was sitting on the couch trying to look like she was doing a word search. "Katie, you don't mind entertaining mom and dad on your own Saturday night, do you?" Kerrie asked as Katie bit her lip.

"Of course not." She said trying not to laugh.

"I know you were listening." Kerrie said as her sister put up her hands.

"Sorry, I won't do it again."

"Right." Kerrie said pulling the bread out of the oven and putting it on a plate to cool.

"You made that?" Embry said eyes wide.

"Yes." Kerrie said her cheeks flushed.

"She offered to make some for me but I told her no. Kerrie is quiet the cook." Katie said walking into the kitchen to get another bottle of water.

"Try the peanut butter cups." Seth said from his spot in front of the TV. Embry gave Kerrie a questioning look and she handed him the container they were in. He took one and handed the container back to her. Kerrie grabbed a small piece and watched Embry's expression.

"These are amazing!" Embry said as Kerrie grinned.

"I could eat the whole tray, I got the recipe from Joanne. She's our cousin Matt's wife. She made them one cook out and I nearly made myself sick, you can't have just one." Kerrie said with a laugh.

"Stop talking about them!" Katie whined.

"I offered to make some for you."

"But they're not as good as the real kind." Katie said with a pout.

"Hon, I know it sucks being gluten free." Seth said as Katie frowned.

"No shit."

20 minutes later the stuffed shells and Katie's baked pasta were done. Kerrie cut the bread and put everything on the table. Everyone ate in silence and after dinner since it was still semi-light out Embry and Kerrie went for a walk on the beach.

"I love this, I can't freaking believe it." Katie said from her spot by the window watching her sister and Embry walk close together towards the beach.

"Katie, let them be. Your starting to annoy Kerrie."

"Embry doesn't mind. He likes my help." Katie said with huff.

"Come on, let's cuddle." Seth said taking her hand and leading her back to the couch.

"When is he going to tell her?" Seth shrugged.

"He should soon. I think she'll take the whole wolf thing easier then the whole imprint thing."

"They seem pretty smitten." Seth said as Katie flipped from the baseball game. "Hey, I was watching that."

"Fine, at least their playing the Sox." Katie grumbled.

At the beach Embry was talking about growing up in La Push.

"Katie doesn't talk much about where you grew up."

"Cause she's embarrassed." Kerrie said with a laugh. "We grew up in Charlestown, it's a part of Boston. Have you ever seen the movie The Town?" Embry shook his head.

"Charlestown is very old school Boston. It's only 1 square mile so everyone knew everyone. Our grandfather was really well known and respected. We grew up in a three story row house. Our grandparents, mom's parents, lived on the first floor and we lived on the second and third floor. Next door lived out grandmother's cousin and across the street her youngest son and his family lived with his father in law."

"So it's a really close knit place?"

"Yes, it was great when we were young but things started to change. Drugs were always around but only in specific areas but that changed and a lot of people were using. When we were in elementary school large numbers of working class families started moving out. Some rich people started moving in but the drugs got worse. A ton of the people I grew up with using. Neither Katie or I got caught up in it but we saw too many friends ruin their lives. Katie doesn't like talking about it but it's a part of us. Our parents moved to the suburbs about 5 years ago and they turned our old house into two condos each selling for a half a million."

"Wow."

"Our parents didn't make out big on the deal since the house needed a lot of work but that's Charlestown. You have to really see it in person to understand what I'm talking about. My childhood best friend got involved with this guy in high school, she was so smart and was going to Boston Latin which is one of the best high schools in country. She got involved with drugs and he started pimping her out to pay for their habit. She overdosed 9 times and was brought back before she pulled her life together."

"That is…wow…"

"Her older brother was messed up too, only her younger brother got out ok. Charlestown is worse for boys then girls. I know a few girls who turned out ok but only 2 from my elementary school days are not complete and total drug addicts or have not been in and out of jail."

"Here drinking can be an issue." Embry said as Kerrie nodded.

"I managed to keep myself focused on school and I got out when I started school. I did everything I could to shield Katie, she was no naive and impressionable. Our pa, grandfather, always called me the fighter because I was constantly keeping her out of trouble. I was nervous going to college and leaving her in high school alone even though we went to high school outside the city, at a Catholic high school, drugs were still an issue there. I was glade Katie got into modeling, it got her focus on something and kept her busy. So much as it went to her head." Kerrie said with a laugh.

"What was private school like?" Embry said a smirk coming to his face thinking of her in a Britney Spears type uniform.

"Oh god, I know that look." She said hitting his arm.

"Humor me." He said as they stopped walking.

"It was ok, we wore a uniform and no I didn't look like Britney. We had choices either a green skirt and grey plaid skirt or we could wear tan or black dress pants. We wore white, grey, or green polo shirts and we could wear sweatshirt with the school logo on them."

"No pigtails."

"Only for special occasions." She said sticking out her tongue a bit.

"Do you have any pictures?"

"Maybe on Facebook."

"I want to see."

"Fine, then I want to see pictures of you when you were in high school. Wait Embry how old are you?"

"I just turned 24." Kerrie flushed.

"Hmm… I feel like a cougar."

"So… it doesn't matter your a few years older."

"4 years older."

"Katie is older then Seth." Embry said as Kerrie shrugged.

"It doesn't seem like that's the case. Sorry…just me being weird." Kerrie muttered looking at her feet.

"It doesn't bother me." Embry said lifting her chin. He leaned forward and their lips met in a soft kiss. Embry was about to pull away when Kerrie's hand gripped his shirt pulling him back to her. When Kerrie and Embry finally broke apart both were breathless.

"That was amazing." Embry said as Kerrie turned a bright shade of red.

"It's getting dark." She said sadly.

"Want to go back?" She frowned a bit. "We can stay for awhile. I can find our way back in the dark."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

When Kerrie and Embry returned to the house Katie and Seth were already in bed. Kerrie looked at the clock seeing that it was just past 9.

"Thank you for dinner." Embry said assuming she wanted to be left alone.

"Your going?"

"If you want-" Kerrie shook her head. "I can stay." He said with a grin.

"Good, let me get something." She hurried down and hall and came back with her laptop. Kerrie signed into her Facebook and pulled up a picture and handed Embry the laptop. He stared at the picture for a minute and looked back to her.

"You still look the same."

"Ha…ten years older." She mumbled.

"Look at Katie, she looks like a baby though." Embry said as Kerrie laughed.

"Yea, my senior year and her freshman year."

"I don't think I have any pictures on my page but I'll bring them on Saturday to show you." Embry said as Kerrie nodded. She closed the laptop and grabbed the TV remote.

"Want to watch something for a bit?"

"Sure." Kerrie found didn't find any movies but she found Spartacus.

"Did you watch this?"

"No."

"It's great, this is actually the prequel season called Gods of the Arena. Want to watch it?"

"I'll watch whatever you want to watch." Kerrie settled back on the couch scooting next to Embry who put an arm around her.

"That's Gannicus, he's my favorite gladiator and he's the best." Embry listened to Kerrie explain who everyone was and by the end of the episode he had a good idea what went on. Another episode came on and they watched that one as well. By the end of that episode he could tell Kerrie was tired.

"It's getting late." He said softly.

"Yes, I had a nice time tonight." She said turning to face him.

"Me too."

"Have fun at the bachelor party." Embry rolled his eyes.

"You have fun with your parents."

"Tons of fun, I'm sure mom will be going on and on about why she told the idiot I was here. I was going to meet them at the airport but they are renting a car so Katie and I are going to meet them at the hotel." Kerrie walked Embry to the door. They spent another few moments wrapped up in a passionate kiss and Embry had to force himself out the door. Kerrie sat on the couch and after sending a few e-mails went to get ready for bed.

The next day she and Katie went over to Sam and Emily's for most of the day. Katie wandered into the kitchen during Kerrie's cooking breakfast and sat at the table.

"Spill it, your grinning like your in Disney World." Katie said as Kerrie flushed.

"I just had a good night. Embry and I had a nice walk and we talked."

"Right…" Katie said sticking out her tongue. "Only talked? No kissing…"

"A little kissing."

"Good, I think you two look adorable together."

Around 4 they headed back and Kerrie went to get ready for her concert. At 5 when the door opened Katie was sitting on the couch looking bored.

"Since we were getting takeout Em and Quil are coming over." Seth said as Katie nodded. A horn beeped outside and a minute later Leah was in the doorway dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top.

"Kerrie, Leah's here!" Katie said loudly.

"I'll be one minute." Katie smirked.

"Come on, we can rush her along." Katie said getting up off the couch as she heard Embry and Quil talking loudly as they walked up the stairs. Katie started chuckling seeing her sister finishing her hair. "Let me." Katie said taking the hair straightener.

"Look at you." Leah said from her spot in the doorway.

"Told you this was one of her favorite singers."

"I feel underdressed." Leah said.

"You look great, I'm overdoing it. Katie, your rubbing off on me."

"Good, it's about time." Katie re-straightened the back of her sister's hair as Leah listed a few places they could stop at for dinner that were close to the concert venue. "She won't eat, too nervous." Katie said as Kerrie frowned.

"I'll eat, my stomach is rumbling." Kerrie said as Katie started examine her make-up.

"I think your good to go." Kerrie stood and Katie grinned. "And you picked this out on your own. I have to say I'm impressed." Katie said motioning for her sister to turn around. Kerrie had on a pair of designer jeans and a sparkly halter top with high wedges. Katie and Leah started down the hall as Kerrie let out a sigh and followed them.

"Pigging out already! You three should have waited for Katie." Leah said as the three men who were digging into their dinner stopped. Katie smirked watching Embry's expression.

"Wow." Quil said as Seth handed Katie a plate of food.

"I saved you some, we didn't know how long you'd be." Seth said as Katie joined them at the table.

"Have fun you two!" Katie said as Embry continued to stare at Kerrie.

"Ready?" Leah said breaking the pairs stare.

"Yes, bye everyone." Kerrie said following Leah out the door.

"Should have said something." Katie said as Embry jumped up and hurried outside.

"Kerrie, you look great!" Embry said from the door as Kerrie flushed.

"Thanks." She said getting into Leah's car. Embry watched them drove away and walked back to the table.

"Who are they going to see anyway?" Quil asked between bites.

"Keith Harkin, an Irish singer, Kerrie's favorite from Celtic Thunder." Katie said picking at her dinner.

"Sound like stripers." Embry muttered. Katie burst out laughing.

"Hardly, they are a singing group."

"Never heard of them or him for that matter." Quil said continuing to eat. Embry was stabbing at his food with a pout.

"Take her someplace nice on Saturday and she'll dress like that again." Katie suggested as Embry shrugged as he continued to sulk.

"What do you have planned?" Seth asked as Embry shrugged again.

"Oh boy….. come on you don't have any idea. You two have been to the movies so that's out-"

"That wasn't even really a date." Quil said as Embry hit him in the back of the head. "Your starting to act like Paul." Quil said as Embry moved to hit him again but Quil was ready.

"Don't you two start in the house!" Katie said firmly as the pair stopped. Katie began listing off ideas as Embry sat and listened to everything. Occasionally Seth would add something to the list. After eating Quil left to go check on Claire.

"So.. what have you chosen?" Katie asked.

"I don't know." Embry said looking at his hands.

"He's not used to putting any effort in, he's used to the groupies just throwing themselves at him." Seth said as Embry scowled.

"This is nothing like that, she's my imprint." Embry growled. Seth smirked.

"Do something for her then, make an effort." Embry let out another growl and stood.

"I'm going to patrol." He said stalking out of the house.

In Port Angeles Leah and Kerrie had a quick dinner and headed into the concert venue which was actually a small pub. The two women talked about various topics and Leah decided to bring up Embry.

"I saw you and Embry looking at each other." Kerrie's cheeks were bright red.

"He's really nice." Leah scoffed as Kerrie looked surprised. "What? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's wrong with him but you came up with 'he's nice'. He's the most eligible bachelor in La Push, all the girls have been chasing him for years."

"Oh." Kerrie said looking at her hands.

"It's not a bad thing, you see how most of the guys are. They are happily married and completely devoted to their wife." Kerrie nodded.

"So… any reason why Embry is single?" Kerrie asked as Leah bit her lip.

"Embry and I aren't all that close but I assume it's because none of the girls in La Push were 'the one'." Leah said using her hands to accent the last part.

"I know the feeling." Kerrie said sipping her drink. The concert passed in a blur, Kerrie enjoyed herself but she felt strange. After the concert they met Keith and took a picture with him before heading back to La Push. It was past midnight when Kerrie climbed into bed. The next morning she woke up early and went for a jog. Her knee was a bit stiff when she got back but she felt great. Seth was getting ready to leave for the garage when Kerrie finished her jog.

"Katie mentioned that she might bring your parents by the garage."

"I'm just going to play chauffeur." Kerrie said with a laugh.

"Don't worry I'll keep them from bugging Katie too much."

Kerrie made herself a cup of coffee then went to shower. Their parents flight was on schedule to land at 12 so they would be at the hotel around 1. After her shower Kerrie decided to prep dinner for the night, she marinated some chicken then made some pasta primavera which could be served cold. Kerrie finished the pasta and left it on the counter to cool. The girls had some time and Kerrie helped Katie put the wrappers on the wedding favors which were chocolate bars with the label Katie and Seth with July 12, 2014 written under neath with a picture of them. At 12:30 the girls climbed in Kerrie's rental car and she drove to the hotel. The girls mom had texted them when their plane landed and they were almost at the hotel. Katie greeted their parents first, Ellen spent of course had to touch the baby belly.

"We're in for it." John said as Kerrie laughed.

"Did you have a good flight?"

"I did but your mother was restless, she didn't like that we had a layover and she doesn't particularly like this rental car. Kerrie, I honestly had no idea what your mother was planning."

"I know dad." She said forcing a smile as he gave her a half hug.

"Oh Kerrie, I'm so sorry." Her mother said giving her a hug.

"We were just lucky that Embry and Seth chased him off. Can you believe that idiot had the guts to call her the next day?" Katie said giving their mother a look. Ellen looked at the ground guilty.

"I thought….Katie is just so happy and Seth is a nice guy….Kerrie your 28 and I wanted that for you…I just wanted you to be happy again."

"Mom, I am happy. I have a great job, my little sister is getting married and having a baby, and in a few weeks I'll be backpacking in Europe." Kerrie said as John nodded.

"I'm going to go check us in." Katie went to go get a bag but Kerrie stopped her.

"No way, you and mom just chat and I'll help dad with the bags." Kerrie said slinging a carryon over her shoulder and lugging the other large suitcase out of the trunk still leaving another suitcase.

"I can help." Ellen said as Kerrie frowned.

"Leave it. I'll be back in a minute." Kerrie said walking into the hotel and leaving the bags with her father who was checking in. She hurried outside to see her mother and Katie struggling with the bag.

"I told you two to chat not hurt yourselves." Kerrie said grabbing the bag and wheeling it inside. Luckily a bell boy who was on break was loading the bags into a cart when Kerrie got inside the door.

"I'll bring these up." John said as Kerrie returned outside. 10 minutes later John returned and they went to go have lunch.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

After lunch Kerrie drove around Forks as Katie pointed out a few things before they headed to La Push. Katie requested a stop at the garage. All of the guys were working on cars except Quil who looked to be doing some sort of inventory. Seth noticed the group right away and after wiping his hands off he came over. Ellen started asking Seth all about the garage and he showed Ellen and John around and started introducing them.

"Hey." Embry said with a grin.

"Hi Embry." Kerrie said with a smile. Seth came walking over with Ellen and John. "This is Embry. Embry this is Ellen and John."

"Oh yes, I heard all about you. Nice to meet you, glad that you stepped in the other day." Ellen said looking at Embry then Kerrie.

"Nice to meet both of you." He said shaking their hands.

"I heard you gave the asshole a nice broken nose. I wanted to do the same after he broke my little girls heart." John said as Kerrie frowned a bit. John noticed Kerrie's look and mouthed sorry before escorting Ellen away.

"Always a way with words." Kerrie mumbled. "How have you been?" Kerrie said quickly.

"Ok, how was your concert?"

"It was great, a lot of fun." Kerrie looked and saw her parents getting into the car. "It looks like we're going."

"Are we still on for Saturday?" Embry asked and Kerrie nodded.

"Great, how about I pick you up at 6?"

"Sounds good, see you then." Kerrie said with a smile.

"Bye Kerrie." Embry watched her make her way over the car with a goofy grin on his face.

"You look like an idiot." Paul said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up, you looked like that when you imprinted on Rachel."

"I did not." Paul said trying to sound offended.

"Oh yea, you did. Just like I did when I imprinted on Katie." Seth said walking by to get to his station.

After the tour of La Push Katie suggested that they go to Sue's house to meet her. Ellen was starting to get tired but agreed. They spent two hours talking with Sue before they girls drove their parents back to Katie and Seth's. Ellen and Katie stayed at the house and Kerrie went for a walk with her father.

"So what's going on with you and Embry?" Her father asked as they walked along the beach.

"Nothing." Kerrie said quickly her cheeks flushed.

"Kerrie, I saw the way you two were looking at each other. We want to see you happy."

"Dad, I am happy." Kerrie said looking out at the ocean.

"You know what I mean. Your mother and I want to see you happy in a relationship." John said looking out at the water.

"Dad, I have a life back in Boston and even though I think Embry is a really great guy-"

"So you do feel something for him? I wasn't wrong." John said with a triumphant smile.

"Kerrie, sometimes love takes you by surprise. Look at Katie, she moved out here to run away from her problems and met Seth a few weeks later. Things have a way of sneaking up on us when we least expect it. I meet your mother when we were both working at an office." Kerrie continued to stare at the water.

"Maybe I'm just not that lucky." Kerrie said softly. John turned to see his daughter wiping at her cheeks. He pulled her into a hug.

"You are….or you will be. Kerrie, you have grown into an amazing woman and when you find that special guy he's not going to want to let you go." Kerrie cried into her father's chest, she never cried and she wiped at her cheeks embarrassed she had cried twice that week.

John headed back towards the house knowing that Kerrie would want some time alone. Kerrie returned to the house an hour later. Katie could tell Kerrie had been crying and distracted their mother. After an early dinner Kerrie drove John and Ellen back to their hotel. Kerrie was laying on the bed in her room doing some work on her computer when Katie came in.

"Come on, we're going to Sam and Emily's for a few hours."

"You go, I'm going to stay here."

"No, I don't know what's the matter with you but your not going to sulk around. Seth just left and your going to come with me. All the other girls are over there plus you'll get to meet Renesmee." Kerrie let out a sigh and shut off her laptop. She went into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face and fixed her hair. At least her eyes were no longer red and swollen. When they arrived at Sam and Emily's all the other ladies were present.

"Hey girls." Emily said with a grin.

"Hey Emily." Katie said as she went to find a seat. Kerrie noticed a very attractive pale skinned girl who was sitting on the floor with Claire.

"Kerrie, this is Renesmee. She wants to meet you." Clare said waving Kerrie over.

"Hello Renesmee."

"It's nice to meet you. I was looking forward to meeting you the other night then…we couldn't go to the movie." Renesmee said with a smile.

"Oh, I know my sister had something to do with that." Kerrie said as Katie smirked.

"Yes, she did." Renesmee said with a small laugh.

"You went to the movies with Embry?" Claire asked.

"I did."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Katie started laughing as did a few of the others.

"We're just friends." Kerrie said her cheeks burning red.

"But you like him, don't you? I want Uncle Embry to be happy like everyone else. He's sad sometimes because he's alone." Claire said.

"I don't think he's sad anymore." Leah said giving Kerrie a wink.

"Oh stop, if we keep up she'll be turning purple." Katie said as Emily and Rachel started putting snack food out on the table.

"How are your parents doing?" Kim asked.

"Good, our mom will be exhausted because of the flight and time difference. They had a good flight and they both seemed tired by dinnertime."

"When is everyone else flying in?"

"Almost everyone else is flying in on Thursday but a few are flying in on Friday."

"Katie, your so lucky. Your family must be so close since so many people are flying in for the wedding."

"Yes, I'm glad. I was worried everyone would feel left out so we were gonna plan for a reception in Boston a few months after the baby is born but now we won't need to do that. We're still planning to fly out so everyone can meet the little one." After an hour of chatting Leah opened a bottle of wine. Kim and Katie couldn't drink but the others finished off the bottle quickly and a second was opened.

"I bet we're having more fun then the guys." Rachel said refilling her glass.

"Oh yea, remember Jared's bachelor party? They all ended up back here a little over two hours in then they tried to crazy our party the next night."

"That's not gonna happen. Since only we know." Kerrie said as Leah nodded with a grin.

"About that…what should we wear? It is casual or dressy?"

"Dress up a bit but it's not too fancy but it's going to be lots of fun." Leah said as Kerrie nodded. An hour later the group hear cars outside and started to laugh.

"I knew it!" Rachel said walking to the window and then opening the door. "Here to ruin our fun!" She said with a pout seeing the guys pile out of the cars.

"We're not here to ruin the fun. I bet you were bored without us." Paul said kissing her cheek.

"Oh no we weren't. We were having a good time." She said staggering a bit as Emily giggled.

"Oops… we should have cut you off." She said as Katie and Kim just shook their heads.

"I think you three should have been cut off." Katie said pointing to Rachel, Emily, and Kerrie.

"Hey, we're responsible drinkers. I'm not even buzzed." Kerrie said as Rachel and Emily nodded in agreement. The guys came into the house and filled in the extra spots. "If Katie could drink she would be the worst off. Has anyone seen her trashed? It's quiet funny."

"No, I don't think we have." Seth said with a smirk.

"I want to know about this." Leah said as Kerrie looked at Katie's horrified face.

"She gets very clingy and starts telling everyone how much she loves them then she starts acting crazy and does all sorts of funny stuff."

"I haven't gotten drunk since I moved." Katie said crossing her arms.

"Her friend Aimee is even funnier, when we went out for Katie's 21st Aimee was so drunk she took off her shoes and was walking barefoot in downtown Boston. Her boyfriend was going to kill her, he and I were the only two who were not completely trashed."

"What about when Kerrie's drunk?" Leah asked.

"I've never seen her drunk. She has a very high tolerance for a thin girl." Katie said as Kerrie nodded.

"I don't think I've ever been more then buzzed, I know when to stop. Unlike some people."

"Hey, don't start about this." Katie said her cheeks pink.

"Go on, this is getting good." Rachel said.

"A few times Katie called me and didn't know where she was, one time when I dropped her off she opened the door and puked all over our parents driveway."

"Hey, I only didn't know where I was once. That was one time." Katie said with a laugh.

"That time was bad, she was so out of it. She thought she lost her purse and shoes. I thought our parents were going to put her in a cold shower."

"It was a bad time and I over did it."

"I think once the baby's born we should take Katie out." Leah said as Rachel and Kim nodded in agreement. Kerrie noticed Embry standing next to the chair she was sitting in and looked up then away with her cheeks flushed.

"What else have you girls been talking about?" Jake asked.

"Nothing too interesting, mostly the wedding or Kerrie's trip." Katie said as Embry glanced at Kerrie.

"We're all a bit envious except Ness. Her family has taken her to Europe." The conversation continued for a bit before everyone decided to call it a night.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Early the next morning Kerrie got up and stretched a bit before getting dressed and going for a run. As much as Katie thought Kerrie would be hung over she wasn't. Kerrie had drank water in-between her glasses of wine. Kerrie ran around La Push and by the time she got back both Katie and Seth were up having breakfast.

"Your not hungover?" Katie asked as Kerrie shook her head.

"I told you I wouldn't be. So what's the plan today?"

"Mom mentioned last night she wanted to rest today and Sue invited them over for dinner so that works out for you."

Kerrie ignored her sister's comment and went to get showered and dressed. An hour later she was on the phone with Leah going over last minute plans for the shower which was the following day as well as the bachelorette party.

"I'm going to go out to lunch with Leah. I'll be back later." Kerrie said grabbing her purse and the rental car keys.

"Gee no invite?" Katie asked with a frown.

"We actually have to meet with the cater to go over the final menu." Seth said as Katie nodded.

"See, I knew that." Kerrie said hurrying out the door. She picked up Leah and they headed to Port Angeles. They picked up the decorations for the shower as well as a few things for the bachelorette party.

"Katie is actually going to be surprised." Leah said as Kerrie nodded. They walked past a clothes store and Leah stopped. "Do you have something to wear tonight?" Kerrie paused and nodded.

"Come on, let's look anyway." Leah grabbed her by the arm and they walked into the shop. "So where are you two going?"

"I don't know."

"Typical Embry, I should have asked him. He would have told me. We should text Katie, she might know. I know Embry has been asking about you." Kerrie nodded her cheeks burning. Leah started texting Katie a list of questions. Katie of course gave no information since she was still upset about not being asked to lunch.

"She's mad at me, she had her pissy look when I mentioned we were going to lunch."

"Katie is really spoiled, isn't she?" Leah asked as Kerrie started to laugh.

"We both are. Our grandparents overindulged us after having five grandsons and my parents babied Katie. Did she ever tell you about the modeling?" Leah nodded.

"She still does a bit here and there."

"Embry didn't know."

"Most likely Seth's idea, Paul would give her a hard time."

"That's the same thing Embry said."

"So you both were spoiled, you don't act like it. I love Katie but she can act like a princess sometimes." Kerrie bit her lip.

"Yup, she does that. Especially when she doesn't get her way." Leah started to laugh.

"Yes, very true." Kerrie spotted a light blue maxi dress and walked over and held it up to her body. "That's a nice color on you, with your eyes and hair." Leah said as the sales lady came over. Right away she said a similar comment and wisked Kerrie off to the dressing rooms. Leah found two other dresses and carried them back. Kerrie opened the dressing room door and gave a twirl.

"You have to get it, it's perfect." Leah said with a grin.

"You look lovely." Leah handed her the other two dresses which got similar responses so Kerrie ended up buying all three.

"Your a bad influence." Kerrie said as they put the bags in the car and headed to lunch.

"You have one for tonight, one for tomorrow, and one for the rehearsal." Leah said and Kerrie smirked.

"At least I can justify it that way. What about you?"

"I bought a dress for the rehearsal a few weeks back when I came for a fitting with Katie."

The girls continued to chat over lunch. Leah continued to talk about Embry's good points and how much he did for everyone else. After the lunch the girls headed back to La Push and went to Leah's house to put together the favors for the shower. Originally Sue was going to cook but Ellen insisted that she would pay for catering since Sue was hosting at her house. Sue and Leah had tracked down a suitable cater and Ellen got in contact to choose the menu. The plan was for Ellen and John to go to church with Katie and Seth so Kerrie, Leah, and Sue could set up decorations. Kerrie returned to Katie and Seth's house at 2 and since it was beautiful they were packing up to go to the beach.

"Come on, put on your suit." Katie said as Kerrie walked to her room.

"Are you wearing one?"

"Hell no, I'd look like a whale."

"No you don't." Seth said as Katie scoffed.

"Why am I wearing one then?"

"Your a little pale, would do you some good to get a little color before the wedding. Plus everyone is going to meet us and I'm sure they will be wearing suits." Katie said winking at Seth, she had invited everyone and Embry was the first one she texted. Kerrie emerged from her room a few minutes later with a pair of denim shorts and tank top over her suit. Seth had already walked down a chair for Katie as well as some blankets and snacks.

"Come on, everyone's already there." Seth said leading the way.

"It's Kerrie's fault, she was gone a long time. No doubt shopping without me." Katie said with a pout.

"But you had to meet with the cater."

"So, I still wasn't invited." She said continuing to pout.

"Katie, it was a last minute thing." Kerrie said spotting the large group already settled.

"Fine." Katie said going to her chair. Kerrie felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up to see Embry standing next to Seth watching her. She gave him a small smile and he grinned.

"Hey Kerrie." Kim said walking over.

"Hi Kim." Rachel and Emily gave her a wave and Kerrie found a spot to sit on the blanket.

"So you and Leah were hanging out today." Kim said glancing at Katie who scowled.

"Just lunch." Kerrie said quickly.

"So….no hangovers ladies?"

"Just a little one." Rachel said from behind her sunglasses.

"Nope, I'm good." Emily said as Kerrie nodded.

"That was a lot of fun, the hangover was worth it." Rachel said sipping her water. Kerrie noticed the girls were in their bathing suits so she pulled off her tank top and shorts.

"Look at you, putting us all to shame." Kim said as Kerrie flushed. The others were in conservative bathing suits and she was in a bikini.

"If you got it flaunt it." Emily said with a grin.

"I wasn't even going to pack and suit but Katie said to pack one just in case."

"What else do you do besides yoga and running?" Kim asked.

"A bit of Zumba and Pilates."

"Good for you, I wish I had some motivation." Rachel said as Kerrie leaned back on the blanket and someone sat down next to her.

"Hey gals." It was Leah and Katie gave her an icy glare and continued to look at her magazine. The guys were starting a football game and Leah started laughing when Jake sacked Embry who was too busy staring at Kerrie.

"Someone is pissed at us." Kerrie mumbled as Leah let out a sigh.

"She won't be tomorrow." Leah muttered as Kerrie smirked.

"You two suck, you really do." Katie said struggling stand.

"Katie, your getting bitchy about nothing." Kerrie said standing to face her sister.

"No, this is so typical. You stealing my friends." Katie said wiping at her cheeks.

"Katie, I'm not stealing anyone."

"You are, look at you and the girls talking…I'm just going to go lay down." Katie started trudging up towards the house. Kerrie tried to follow her and talk but Katie ignored her. Seth noticed what was going on an jogged over.

"I'll talk to her." He said as Kerrie frowned and returned to the girls.

"Don't take it personally, it's the pregnancy hormones." Rachel said.

"Katie's just overly sensitive, she's always been." Kerrie said pulling out her book. She glanced up to see Embry, Quil, and Jake still throwing the football around. He gave her a grin and Kerrie flushed and looked back to her book.

"So… and Embry are going out tonight." Rachel said as Paul sat down.

"On second thought." He said jumping up to return to the game.

"Any idea where your going?" Emily asked as Leah rolled her eyes.

"I already asked. Embry is being all top secret and I helped Kerrie pick out an outfit so let's skip the rest of this conversation." Kerrie chuckled as Emily, Kim, and Rachel frowned.

"Anyway, the shower's tomorrow. That's why Katie is really pissed, we had to pick up some stuff and she felt left out."

"Oh…she'll forgive you. I bet by the time you go back to the house she'll forget she was mad at you." Rachel said. Emily and Kim brought up the wedding and that seemed to be a better topic for Leah who didn't roll her eyes or have anything bad to say. Around 4:30 everyone started to pack up, Leah walked back with Kerrie and the pair planned to apologize to Katie but she was asleep on the couch.

"Is she ok?" Leah asked as Seth nodded.

"She was going to go back outside and apologize to you two but she ended up falling asleep."

"I should get going. Have fun tonight and see you tomorrow." Leah said before leaving. Kerrie walked back to her room and went to go take another shower. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she started to get ready. When she was drying her hair Katie walked into the room.

"Here, let me help. Sorry about my mini freak out." Katie said grabbing the brush and hair drier.

"I understand."

"You've been great and I was being a bitch. I'm glad that you and Leah get along so well, she seems like she's always on the edge of the girls group and you two have a lot in common. It's the damn hormones and I looked like a fool." Katie finished blowdrying Kerrie's hair an insisted that she curl it a bit. While Katie did her hair Kerrie lightly applied some eye makeup as Katie looked at the maxi dress.

"Hmm…" She pulled out her phone and texted Embry and waited for a reply.

"I guess you can wear that." Katie said with a slight frown.

"What should I wear?" Katie walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a black fitted dress and handed it to her sister.

"Put it on."

"This isn't going to fit, especially in the chest."

"Try." Katie said with her hands on her hips. Kerrie pulled on the dress and it fit and actually looked great on her.

"Perfect, this is much sexier. I bought this and it never fit me right so keep it. Wear a pair of heels." Kerrie grabbed the silver heels she was going to wear for the wedding and Katie put up her hand.

"Come on, you can borrow a pair of mine. Lucky we are the same shoe size." Kerrie followed Katie into her room. She pulled two boxes out of the closet. Kerrie tried on both pairs of heels.

"I can't walk in these." Kerrie said with a frown.

"Fine." Katie grabbed another box. "These are wedges." Kerrie slipped on the wedges and could move around better.

"Perfect and it's almost time. I better go get my purse since we're leaving to go get mom and dad." Katie gave her sister a hug. "Have fun, you deserve it."


End file.
